I Could Have Danced All Night
by the-invisible-girl33
Summary: Drake is forced to go to Meghan's piano recital and meets a familiar girl with a mesmerizing voice.
1. Chance Meeting and Dating Plans

Disclaimer: Don't own Drake and Josh or else I'd have more than a dollar fifty to my name.

First Drake and Josh so don't kill me if it's a bit out of character. RxRxEnjoy!

* * *

Drake grumbled as he got in the car with his family. He was being forced to go to Meghan's piano recital. Audrey had threatened to ground him for the rest of eternity if he didn't comply with her request for him to attend, so Drake unwillingly agreed to go. The recital would cut into his band's practice that night, but that was of no concern to his so-called 'loving mother'.

After about twenty minutes, they reached Meghan's teacher's house, where the recital was being held, and walked in. The only seats left were in the front and Drake slouched into the closest seat to the wall.

The program began and Drake was fairly impressed with Meghan's ability to play the piano. Her fingers moved fluidly across the ivory and black keys with her eyes closed simply feeling the music. More students played the piano and a few sang, the recital was for both piano and voice.

Finally, after about an hour the last student stood and walked to the mic. She was about Drake and Josh's age, about 5'6", short blonde hair, average weight, and black angular glasses with clear pink backing. She was fairly pretty, but what caught Drake the most were her eyes. They were a mossy green; it almost seemed as if the irises were filled with a green mist. He recognized those eyes, but he couldn't figure out from where.

Josh elbowed him in the side and he looked over. "What?" he hissed. "That's Emmy James; she has a locker two down from you." Josh whispered. It finally dawned on Drake that she was the nerdy girl from homeroom.

His thoughts were cut short when the piano began to play a familiar tune. I was 'I Could Have Danced All Night' from _My Fair Lady_, his mom's favorite play. She had made him attend the play several times when he was growing up.

A voice cut through the piano and stunned the audience into silence.

I could have danced all night  
I could have danced all night  
And still have begged for more  
I could have spread my wings  
And done a thousand things  
I'd never done before  
I'll never know what made it so exciting  
When all at once my heart took flight  
I only know when he began to dance with me  
I could have danced, danced, danced...all night

Some of the people were crying, others were halfway out of there seats, swaying to the music. Emmy's voice was incredible; there were no words to describe how beautiful her voice was. With a smile, she set the mic down, walked to an empty chair in the back, and sat down.

Miss Jenkins, the teacher, stood from the piano, thanked everyone for coming, and offered that the audience stay for treats that were set out on a buffet table.

Drake stood and stretched, turning to see Emmy slip out the front door. "Josh, I'll be right back, I need some fresh air." Drake said quickly to his brother and followed Emmy outside. She was opening the door to a silver Z-3 when Drake spotted her.

"Emmy, wait!" he called and ran after her. She looked up and spotted him; with a smile, she closed the car door and leaned against it.

"Wow, _the_ Drake Parker is talking with me." She said sarcastically, a smirk adorned her face. "What can I help you with?"

"Well," Drake began, scratching the back of his head as a nervous habit, "I was wondering if you would go out with me this Saturday." Emmy rolled her eyes. "Silly Drake, you already have a date for this Saturday with that one girl from home room. Oh, what's her name." she snapped her fingers as she thought. "Oh, yeah, Jessica Bishop." Drake flushed a lovely shade of crimson.

"How do you know that?" Emmy rolled her eyes. "I'm two lockers away from yours and you talk really loud." Drake searched for a suitable reply and came up with, "Oh." _Genius, sheer genius. Now she thinks I'm a complete moron._ Drake thought angrily to himself.

"How about this Friday? I'm not working and I'm pretty sure you don't have a date yet." Emmy snapped him out of his revelry. Drake nodded, "Okay, sounds great. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Where are we going?" Drake gave her a funny look and she continued. "I want to know what I should wear." she clarified. Drake nodded. "Well, the location is a surprise and it'll be fairly casual, so I guess jeans and a t-shirt are fine." he said. "Okay." Emmy replied and opened her car door.

"See you tomorrow at school." she smiled before she closed the door and speed off down the road into the dusky evening.


	2. A Change in the Wind

Friday came around and Emmy was in her bedroom getting ready for her date with Drake. At the recital she had been calm and collected, but now she was hyper and frenzied, searching for what to wear. She finally decided on dark-washed, straight leg jeans, a form fitting, red baseball tee-shirt, and red skimmers with white polka dots. Her make-up was simple dark eyeliner, light, shimmery eye shadow, black mascara and pink lip gloss. Her nail were painted a knock-out red and her short blond hair, that reached her shoulders was in soft curls.

With another look in her full length mirror and a glance at the clock Emmy grabbed her small black purse and walked down the stairs to her living room. She lounged on the couch staring at the clock on the mantel as the minutes ticked slowly toward seven o'clock and then slowly passed it. She stood and walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. As she drank she glanced at the clock on the microwave, it read 7:10 pm. She put the empty glass into the dishwasher and went upstairs. Her homework was already finished and her room spotless, so she grabbed a book and began to read.

When she looked up next the clock read 7:53 pm. With a sigh she picked up her phone and called Drake's house.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked into the phone.

"Hi, Josh. It's Emmy James. Drake and I had a date at seven, but he hasn't shown up." Emmy heard a deep sigh from the other end of the line and some muttering that sounded an awfully lot like 'not again'.  
"Emmy, Drake is on a date with Vicky Morrelli. I am so sorry he did this to you." Josh said apologetically. Emmy sighed.

"It's alright Josh, it's not your fault. I figured something like this would happen. It was too good to be true."

"I'll make it up to you. Come by the house in about a half hour, okay?" Josh asked. Emmy agreed and hung up the phone.

Half an hour later Emmy pulled in front of the Parker-Nichols residence. A knock on the door resulted in a young girl about 12 or 13 answering the door.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Um, Josh asked me to come over." Emmy replied to the snotty little girl. She rolled her eyes and allowed Emmy in.

"I'm Meghan." the girl said and yelled up the stairs for Josh to get his butt down there because there was girl to see him.

"I'm Emmy." Emmy smiled when Meghan finished yelling. Recognition dawned in Meghan's eyes.

"Oh, you're the one who sang last at the recital." Emmy nodded and opened her mouth to say something when Josh came barreling down the stairs.

"Hey Emmy, I'm glad you came. Meghan stay here." Josh said out of breath. Meghan stopped her ascend of the stairs.

"What do you want from me you boob?" she asked irritated.

"I you to help me get back at Drake for every time he stood a lady up and disrespected a lady." Josh answered. Emmy looked nervous.

"I don't think I like where this is going. It doesn't matter to me that Drake stood me up. I'm used to it by now." Emmy spoke softly.

"You may not mind, but you deserve so much better than that. This is for every girl that has called me to see where Drake is, 'cause he skipped out on a date." Josh stated in a matter of fact voice.

"That is where you come in Meghan. I need your expertise to pull this off." Josh, Meghan and Emmy sat down on the couch to plan.

* * *

Okay guys, I know it's probably not what you expected, but it'll get more cutesy later. First, plan 'Take down Drake Parker'. If ya'll have any suggestions on the plan or anything else in this fic lemme know and I'll probably comply. RxRxEnjoy!!!!


End file.
